Collapse of a Star
by Fenikkusu Ai
Summary: One thing Yuzu would learn that it wasn't polite to be rude to one's host. Meanwhile, Yuri gently persuades Yuzu to use the Fusion style. Yuri x Yuzu.
1. Need for Delicacy

Title: Cruel Sunrise

Author: Fenikkusu Ai

Rating: T

Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh Arc V

Pairing: Yuri/Yuzu

Words: 464

Genre: Suspense/Hurt/Comfort

Summary: One thing Yuzu would learn that it wasn't polite to be rude to one's host. Meanwhile, Yuri gently persuades Yuzu to use the Fusion style.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh Arc V.

A/N: Currently, most of this fic is speculation. Not much known of Yuri or his personality, but I liked the idea of this fic too much. This is an AU where Yuri captures Yuzu. I'm writing this chapter by chapter, but Yuzu will not be abused or a standard damsel in distress.

* * *

><p>Yuri watched the rose nebula pulse and throb steadily; the stardust mirrored his eyes and matched his anticipation.<p>

_Wavering...shimmering..._

It was mutable yet undeniably delicate. Still, however marvelous it was, the dazzling vision still had the misfortune of being trapped in space. It had nowhere to go.

However, Yuri was aware of one simple fact. No matter how brightly the stars shone, they would burn out and die. It was the fate of all things.

Not even little Yuzu was immune to that.

* * *

><p>Yuzu wouldn't speak a word no matter how close he hovered to her. Maybe she inwardly <em>hoped<em> that he would do something to her. So that she could play the victim.

But, no, she was no simple victim. All of her current circumstances had been forged through her own will. At least she had a touch of fire that flickered bright. Really, his ideal woman.

Tentatively, he touched her hair. Still, she did not respond. He had to give her credit when he lightly tugged on it.

Apparently, this berry needed more time to ripen. Ripping it off the vine ruined the fruit. One needed to be delicate pursuing such precious matters.

Instead of being flexible, she sat there and stewed like a four year old refusing to eat her peas. Fortunately for her, Yuri was more amused than angry.

"It appears that you need more time to decide, my beautiful Yuzu."

There would be no resolution tonight. Yuri would resolve to try harder the next night.

Yuzu turned to look at him lost and stricken at the same time. Her cheeks burned with emotion; fueled from a bottomless well of fury.

So, she would reflect for the rest of the night lost in the illusionary freedom of the stars until he came with the sun. He was sure that Yuzu cursed the clouds when they were streaked with gold.

Indeed, Yuzu was a fish running out of water and Yuri could hear the wild thrashing. It meant_ progress_.

"Remember, you can leave when you're ready. Until then, be sure to enjoy your accommodations."

Yuzu had no way of knowing whether this was a committed promise or a distant lie. She would need to discover for herself, but first. she needed to act.

Provoked, Yuri moved close to the shell of her ear. The girl smelled of zesty yet sweet fruit. He could almost feel her trembled; a dewdrop sliding on a blossom.

"You have already tasted the fusion style. Whenever you're ready, Yuzu dear, I'll be waiting."

Yuri could taste her heartbeat on his tongue.

Smirking over his shoulder, he watched her absently rubbed her hair only because he had come in contact with it. Yuri smirked.

She would learn quickly that it would be no adequate defense against him.


	2. The Stubborn Blossom

Title: The Stubborn Blossom

Author: Fenikkusu Ai

Rating: T

Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh Arc V

Pairing: Yuri/Yuzu

Words: 598

Genre: Suspense/Hurt/Comfort

Summary: One thing Yuzu would learn that it wasn't polite to be rude to one's host. Meanwhile, Yuri gently persuades Yuzu to use the Fusion style.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh Arc V.

* * *

><p>Yuri stood over her and shook his head. It was so...tedious. However, he had the discipline to deal with this. He had to thank the Academia for that.<p>

There had to be a delicate way how to trim this very stubborn...blossom.

"Yuzu, be reasonable about this." Yuri kept his voice soft.

All he saw was a shock of magenta hair sticking out from under the comforter. Yuri unapologetically liked her hair. It reminded him of his own.

"Yuzu, get out from under there and discuss this like an adult. This is ridiculous. You are not a toddler."

Her response was muffled.

He supposed that she surmised if she couldn't see him, maybe, he would get bored and go away. _Wrong_.

"If only I could persuade you," he sighed dramatically.

That was Yuzu's opportunity to take the bait. She didn't bite.

He tapped his foot. He waited.

Frustration snarling his lips, Yuri hooked his fingers into the comforter and forcibly drew it back.

"Hiragi Yuzu," he growled.

Annoyance flooded through him as he lifted it from her shoulders. She resembled a surprised doe and blinked up at him. The fusion master was sure that it was feigned innocence.

"Yuzu, stop this," he hissed in front of her alarmed face.

* * *

><p>It was beginning to dawn on Yuzu that she had to fight her own battles.<p>

From where she had curled up on the bed, Yuzu forced herself to really stared at her captor. He was so alien to her eyes. In an absurd way, his appearance reminded her of a raspberry ice cream sundae. She used to eat them with whipped cream and fruit by her father's side. But, Yuri wasn't an innocent sundae. No. He would devour her instead.

"It would please me greatly if you would would be my soldier," Yuri repeated.

His face was well-formed yet resembled porcelain. In truth, he reminded her of Yuya. It was hard and not soft at all. His eyes nearly burned into her with purple fire, and she could swear that there was smoke radiating from them.

Yuzu guessed that they were around the same age, but he seemed several years older than her.

No matter, she wouldn't succumb to his pressure.

Slowly, his severe lips undulated into a smirk as Yuzu stood her ground even now.

Well, I suppose there is no harm in keeping you here as a trophy. The professor is so pleased by my progress the way. There's just one more obstacle left. Just let me teach you," he breathed.

It had been nine days, and the hours were gathering and turning into tears.

Yuzu raised her head up. "I want to go home."

She wanted to pout.

Yuri's smile was vicious. "I can't do that, my dear. My orders prevent me."

Oh, no. He had no intention of letting her go. Orders or not. She was far too amusing to him. Sheepishly, she held her arm. Slowly, she was draining away to helplessness. Yuzu had no power here. That notion in itself was cruel and unrelenting.

"No?" he asked.

Yuzu's lip trembled. She was going to fire back, but she forgot what she was going to say. Her breathing was shaky and unsteady.

With that, Yuri turned on his heel. There was a spring in his step, and he appeared to be oddly gratified.

"Don't miss me while I'm gone," he threw over his shoulder.

As the door closed and the lock clicked, Yuzu knew that she would have to make a choice. One that would greatly benefit her.

_If she could only catch her breath._


End file.
